La muerte trae la felicidad
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Lo ha matado a él, al amante de ella ¿Qué le diría? Es un SanNa pero se puede tomar como un SanRo o SanVi por ejemplo ya que solo se nombra el nombre de la mujer al final y por ahi en medio por lo que se puede cambiar perfectamente por otro.


**La muerte trae la felicidad**

Tiró el cigarrillo encendido que anteriormente se había metido en la boca, provocando una gran explosión en el pequeño bar de madera que yacía ya en llamas a unos pocos metros de él, mientras poco a poco se iba alejando lentamente encendiendo otro cigarrillo para después llevárselo a la boca.

Se lo merecía, se merecía la muerte, venganza. Sabía que él no debería meterse en ese tema, pero ya no aguantaba; el verla sufrir así, el hacer como si ella no supiera nada y recibirle con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro que ocultaba tristeza. Le destrozaba por dentro, destrozarla a ella, aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón, aquella persona de la que él se había enamorado perdida y locamente.

—Ya está, trabajo terminado. Así aprenderás a no engañar ni hacer sufrir a una dama, y más tratándose de ella. Que descanses en paz.

Brotaba rabia y furia en su interior, pero él solo mostraba indiferencia. No serviría de nada enfadarse y empezar a destrozarlo todo a su paso. Al fin y al cabo, ya había acabado con él, ya no le molestaría, ni a él, ni a nadie más; y lo más importante de todo, ella ya no sufriría más.

Había empezado a llover, vagaba sin rumbo lentamente por las calles metido en sus pensamientos. Ya se había librado de él, ya había calmado toda su furia y enfado, pero ahora, ¿qué le diría a ella? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le tendría que decir la verdad? Estaba totalmente confuso y aliviado y, en una pequeña parte preocupado. Pero él seguía igual, mostrando indiferencia, sin saber a donde ir.

Tampoco había muchos lugares a los que ir, a estas horas de la madrugada todo el mundo estaría durmiendo, tampoco quería ir al Sunny Go, a parte de que no tenía sueño, tampoco quería toparse con aquel que estuviera haciendo guardia esa noche e hincharlo a preguntas. También estaba la posibilidad de ir a algún bar que estuviera abierto, pero ahora mismo no se encontraba con ganas de ir a ningún lado; solo quería estar solo, y pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde ese día.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él corriendo y llamándolo por su nombre, hasta que esa persona le cogió por los hombros, alarmándose y levantando la cabeza para mirar a aquella persona.

Se mostraba sorprendido, era ella, esa mujer, la que le había robado el corazón, se mostraba ante él jadeando, con una mirada entre alivio y preocupada, pero sin perder su hermosa sonrisa. Se encontraba totalmente empapada, al igual que él, solamente cubierta por una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos también.

Estaba tan preciosa y parecía tan indefensa que se vio obligado a no tirarse encima de ella y dejarle huella en su cuerpo. Pero, ese no era el momento.

—Sanji-kun, ¿dónde estabas? Todos en el barco estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero como todos estaban cansados se fueron a dormir, menos yo que decidí ir a buscarte y Zoro que le tocaba hacer guardia.

—Y-yo… lo siento…

No le quedaba otra que disculparse ¿Qué podía hacer sino? No veía el momento de decirle todavía lo que acaba de hacerle a él. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo, y tal vez si que fuera ese el momento adecuado, solo que él no se atrevía por su posible reacción. ¿Y si ahora ella se enfadaba con él por haber matado a su compañero, y a la vez amante? Tal vez si que se haya pasado un poco.

Pero la joven, el ver el arrepentimiento en su cara, le hizo sonreír todavía más; parecía un niño al que su madre le acababa de echar la bronca. Pero ella sabía que había algo más escondido detrás de ese _lo siento_, tal vez fuera solo intuición y estuviera equivocada, pero no se quedaría con las ganas de saberlo, ¿y si era algo grave? Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿De qué te disculpas?

—P-pues de eso, de haberos preocupado tanto…

—No, Sanji-kun. A lo que me refiero es, ¿hay algo más detrás de ese _lo siento_? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

¿Lo sabía? ¿Lo había estado espiando desde el principio? ¿O simplemente era intuición? En fin, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que decírselo, la situación no exigía mentir, era momento de decirle todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

—Yo… sí… —dijo resignado—. Yo… lo he matado…

—¿Matado? ¿A quién? ¿A qué te refieres, Sanji-kun?

—A él… lo he matado hace tan solo un momento…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Al no ver respuesta por parte de su compañera, el joven solo señaló con un dedo un pequeño montón de madera, sillas, mesas y unos cuantos cuerpos quemados, muertos y destrozados que se veía a lo lejos.

—Lo siento, de nuevo. Pero no aguantaba más, no podía verte así. Solo espero que no…—pero no pudo continuar, ya que la joven lo había abrazado rápidamente. Estaba sin palabras ¿Le había abrazado? ¿Eso significaba que no estaba enfadada con él? Se encontraba tan confuso en ese mismo instante…

—Por favor, no continúes… —susurró de manera que solo el chico pudiera oírlo—. Muchas gracias. Pero, ahora mismo me da igual él, sus tonterías y todo lo demás. Ahora mismo, lo único que me importa eres tú… Me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo realmente malo, ¿sabes?

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella se había preocupado por él? Se sentía tan bien con ese sentimiento, ojala nunca se tuvieran que separar de ese abrazo. Ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle, ahora sabía que ella no se enfadaría con él. Y aun mejor, y puede que sea exagerado para los demás, pero que para él es como un sueño, el que ella se haya preocupado tanto como para salir a buscarle.

—Nami… —iba a disculparse otra vez, pero después de pensárselo brevemente, prefirió decir algo totalmente diferente— Gracias… —musitó con una sonrisa.

—Soy yo la que debería agradecértelo a ti, pero por ahora vayamos al barco a descansar un poco, y ya hablaremos mañana. ¿De acuerdo? —y dicho esto, rompió el abrazo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cogerle la mano y entrelazarla con la suya propia y dirigirse al barco, el barco que tantas aventuras y desgracias les habían traído.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, había parado de llover y el sol calentaba fuertemente como el fuego, pero ellos solo caminaban en dirección al barco, felices, cogidos de la mano en silencio; dejando atrás el pasado y el bar en ruinas, olvidando el cuerpo muerto de un joven hombre que, desde haya donde estuviera, observaba la escena de los jóvenes; sin saber si sentir rabia, arrepentimiento o felicidad por ellos. Suponía que sería más de lo último, no podía evitar sonreír, pero únicamente tenía un solo pensamiento por su mente.

"_Lo siento, Nami… algún día, sabrás por qué lo hice. Me siento tan mal… pero me alegro por ti…"_

**+The end+**


End file.
